


Girls of Summer

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Community: mating_games, F/F, F/M, Multi, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Lydia asking Stiles to touch her? Voluntarily? Wait... and <i>kissing Allison</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the bonus challenge for round 6 (prompt of Summer) at Mating Games (our last one! *sighs*). Also, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf; I'm just playing with them.

“Do my back.” Lydia pushes a tube of sunscreen into Stiles’s hand, then lies face down on the towel. She reaches back and carefully undoes the clasp of her bandeau top and lets it fall to the side as she sighs.

Stiles just stares. “Do your back?”

“Apply sunscreen to my back,” Lydia says slowly, tone sharp. “I was under the impression that you are a genius, Stilinski. It’s simple. Squeeze the ointment out of the tube, then rub it into my skin.”

“Your skin.”

She turns to glare at him. “Yes. My skin. Do you think you can handle that task?”

Stiles tries desperately not to notice that by twisting, she has lifted up just enough that he can _almost_ see her breasts. If she leaned up a bit further, he’s fairly certain he’d catch a glimpse of nipple.

If he rubs her back, he will be touching _her_. And her sides, which is almost her breasts.

“Oh, for pity’s sake.” Allison takes the tube from his hand and spills lotion into her palms. As Stiles watches, she rubs her hands together, then begins to smooth them over Lydia’s back, leaning down slightly as Lydia pushes back with a soft sound.

Stiles blinks, trying not to see something pornographic here, but it’s really _really_ hard.

Make that embarrassingly hard.

“Ocean,” he says, pointing his finger at the water even though he can’t seem to look away. Allison draws her fingers down Lydia’s sides, and Lydia makes a soft whimpering sound.

Stiles scrambles to his feet, hands flailing and trying to find a place to fall where they might block the girls’ view. “Swimming,” he blurts out.

Running across sand is never easy, but it’s worth it to get to the water faster, diving into the chill and submerging until he has himself back under control.

#

“That was entertaining,” Lydia murmurs as Allison stretches out next to her.

“You don’t think it was mean?” Allison looks worried, glancing over her shoulder, and Lydia laughs.

“Of course it was, but it doesn’t make it any less entertaining. Besides, he’s the one who passed up the opportunity.” She shrugs one shoulder. “Do you need your back done?”

Allison relaxes with a sigh. “No, I’m all set. You can rub me down properly later.”

“We could kiss, you know,” Lydia muses. “I bet he’d stay in the water another half hour after that. Do you think we could convince him to let us watch him jerk off, if we kissed in front of him?”

Allison flushes brightly as she laughs. Lydia _is_ mean, sometimes, but that’s a part of what Allison loves about her. That strength, that lack of caring about anything around her. She leans up and brushes her lips against Lydia’s, not protesting when the other girl drags her back for a proper kiss.

“He’s watching,” Lydia murmurs against her mouth.

“Let him,” Allison replies.

#

It’s a good hour before Stiles dares to return.

It’s another half hour before he’s able to form a coherent sentence, rather than just staring at their naked backs, and the way their fingers intertwine in the sand between them.

And at the end of the day, when Lydia informs him (while casually fixing her top) that he needs to drive them both home, he does. To Lydia’s home.

And when Lydia tells Stiles to stay with them for a while, who is he to say no?


End file.
